A surprising Movie night
by webpagedemon
Summary: Tonight is the Fowl family's movie night and Holly Is joining them... One shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Maybe not my best... I don't know...)


Okay, just to note, I've finished the last colony a while ago so I might have some of the info wrong. Also, I know quite a bit of what happens after. Just bits and pieces though… I do not own The artemis fowl series so…

Holly stood at the doors to fowl manor and she breathed in nervously. She ran the doorbell and the door opened to reveal a tall man.

"Hello Butler." She smiled. "You look nice this evening."

"Very formal captain, what's the occasion?" A voice sounded from behind Butler. Butler turned around and Artemis walked out in front of Holly.

"Oh, uh…" Holly scratched the back of her head. "There's no need to call me 'Captain' Artemis. You know that." Artemis cocked an eyebrow and he took a step forward.

"Are you okay Holly? You seem… Different… Are you sick." Holly shook her head. She examined Artemis and let out a gasp.

"Artemis! You didn't use any hair gel today!" She teased. "What a surprise."

"There was no need to." He shrugged, running his finger through his messy black hair. His blue eyes locked on hers and a crooked smile appeared on his face as he noticed that Holly was wearing the typical human clothing. She wore a black open hoodie, white T-shirt and jeans. Her ears were hidden and she had tiny glasses on.

"There never was 'a need to'" She replied with a grin. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Family movie night." Artemis said, snapping out of his daze. "Would you like to come in?" He asked, trying to be polite. She nodded and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, kind of cold out." She laughed, walking inside. "Should have worn a jacket."

"That would have been smart." Artemis smirked, earning a punch in the shoulder from the fairy. "Butler, could you tell mother Holly will be joining us tonight?" Butler nodded and walked off towards the living room.

…

Holly and Artemis talked as they entered the room where everyone was. Artemis had said something and Holly let out a giggle, not noticing where they were. The pair looked up to see everyone staring at them. Holly was the first one to laugh with embarrassment, Artemis joining in soon after. They hastily walked over to the couch and sat down beside each other. The lights dimmed and the movie started to play.

The two already were eating the popcorn. Angelina looked over at the two.

"Save some for the movie." She smiled, returning her gaze to the screen. Holly nodded and the previews finally ended. Half way through the movie, Holly leaned closer to Artemis.

"Seriously, what vampire sparkles? I mean, we've seen vampires…" (Sorry, just had to) She whispered and he nodded.

"I really don't feel like watching this movie." They whispered to each other in unison. Holly laughed quietly and the two looked at Angeline. "May we be excused?" They asked, once again, in sync. Angeline nodded and they ran out of the room.

"Where too Arty?" Holly asked with a smile as they walked down the halls.

"My room I guess." He shrugged and entered the room. He sat down on his bed and looked up at Holly, who sat down next to him. "So how was your mission..?" He asked.

"Nailed it." She grinned. "That's actually why I'm here. I was given time off."

"Ah. Good job." he smiled. How out of character… "But, I know there's another reason why." He said and she looked down at her folded hands and nodded slightly. "What is it?" He asked. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped herself, realizing how close their faces were. Their noses touched and Holly stared into his Blue and hazel eyes. They stayed like this for a few moments before Holly took a fistful of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. This took Artemis by surprise and he suddenly forgot how to breath. They closed their eyes and Holly wrapped her arms around his neck. Artemis placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Holly had lost track of how long they had kissed for, but she was the first to break it, hearing the door open. The quickly moved away from each other before Butler could see what had happened. Her and Artemis' cheeks were a dull shade of red and Butler raised an eyebrow.

"What happened in here?" He asked.

"Nothing." Holly smiled innocently.

"Just talking." Artemis added. Butler shrugged and turned to exit the room. He looked back with a grin on his face.

"Artemis, I hope you haven't forgotten, I have access to the security footage. I saw everything." He said and closed the door behind him.


End file.
